Never Alone
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: MMPR one shot. Set a week after "Changing of the Zords." Kim confides in Tommy about her grief over the possibility of her time as a Power Ranger coming to an end. He finds a way to help relieve her of it.


Never Alone  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Tommy/Kim

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers one shot. It is set after "Changing of the Zords." It focuses on Kim telling Tommy about her grief of possibly not being on the team anymore and him helping her to relieve her of it. The idea for this one shot came up as I had always thought about Kim speaking to Tommy about the possibility of her time as a Ranger coming to an end. Then it rose to him helping her to relieve her of it. Since there is sexual content, do not read it if it makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you may read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the mid-evening sky above the mountains north of Angel Grove in early October. A great-horned owl glided beneath the forest canopy. Its hoots echoed on the wind. It spotted John Rush's cabin and decided to go downward. The medium-sized cabin had two bedrooms and one-and-a-half bathrooms. It was set on top of a hill, which led down to a huge lake. A dock poked out from the center on the right side. A motorboat was tied to a hook near the edge of it. Trees stood close to the lake's edge. They were behind the cabin as well.

A week had passed since Kim lost her Power Coin to Zedd and Rita due to Kat and nearly died being used as a pawn to get the Power Rangers to use the Shogunzords for evil. Tommy became more protective of her because he was concerned their enemies would target her again. They decided to get away from everything by going to his uncle's cabin for the weekend. Despite the peaceful surroundings, they stayed alert for trouble.

The owl landed on a branch near the bottom of a tree close to the cabin. It looked into the living room window to see Tommy giving Kim a shoulder massage while she was sitting in front of him on a blanket before the huge fireplace, where a fire was burning brightly. The room was large and had a couch, two matching oak end tables, and a pine coffee table. Animal skins and heads hung from the walls. A TV with a VCR sitting on top of it sat next to the fireplace. The coffee table was pushed out of the way. Two pillows were near the couple. So was another blanket.

Tommy rubbed circles into Kim's shoulders. He increased the pressure a little bit. She sighed contently while closing her eyes. She took slow yet even breaths. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. She placed her hands on her legs.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Tommy," she whispered sweetly. "I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do after you gave me a fabulous massage," he replied, moving down to massage his girlfriend's upper back.

"You _were_ tensed up," Kim said, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"So are you, though you're not as bad as I was," Tommy said and tilted his head.

She clicked her tongue twice. "Well, you're a guy. Guys are supposed to get more tensed up than girls do."

"Who could blame me for being so tensed up? I drove for more than three hours. Before then, I spent the entire day at school," Tommy pointed out and upped the pressure somewhat.

"I spent the entire day at school and rode with you," Kim said with a sharp exhale. "My legs felt like they were about to fall off when I got out of the jeep."

"So did mine. Do you want to do the driving when we head back on Sunday?" Tommy suggested.

"Nah. I'll leave that to you," Kim commented and giggled lightly.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

He moved down to her middle back and proceeded to massage it. She bit her lip while turning her attention toward the fire. The flames seemed to leap higher. The embers popped four times.

"I love how peaceful it is up here. I wish we could stay here forever," Kim commented.

"So do I, but we do have school on Monday. We can't neglect that," Tommy answered seriously.

Kim whined. "It sucks our high school graduation is more than a year away. Why can't it be now?"

"I know. I wish there was a remote that could fast-forward to that moment. Then we wouldn't have to wait," Tommy joked.

"Maybe Billy could invent such a remote," Kim suggested.

Tommy chuckled lightly as he moved down to her lower back to massage it. "That'd be nice, but inventions do take time. They don't happen overnight."

"I know that!" Kim shouted in mock anger. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you think I am, stupid?" She blew a raspberry at him.

"No, but you can act stupid sometimes," Tommy commented honestly. "I know I can."

She mouthed his words in a mocking manner. She laughed at him giving her a slap on the same spot he was massaging. He finished his work on her. He wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth.

"I love you so much, Kim," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Tommy," she replied.

The lovebirds shared three kisses before rubbing noses. A sad expression crossed Kim's face.

"I hope we get my Power Coin back soon. I feel so lost without it," Kim whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

"We will, Beautiful," Tommy assured. "We will."

"When I started feeling weak during the fight with the Tengas at the lake, I knew something wasn't right. I just didn't know what it was. When I learned my missing Power Coin was the source of my weak state, I was so shocked. None of us had any idea our new powers were connected to our life force," Kim said, shuddering somewhat.

"It wouldn't have matter whose Power Coin went missing. The result would've been the same," Tommy said, sighing heavily.

"I can use energy from you and the others to continue fighting as a Ranger, but I can't do it forever," Kim muttered as she looked down at the blanket. "I don't want my time as a Ranger to come to an end, but it may happen if we don't—"

Kim began to cry. The tears fell from her eyes, and her body trembled uncontrollably. Tommy stopped rocking her and unwrapped his arms from around her. He crawled over to the front of her. She looked him in the eye.

"I understand what you are going through. I didn't want to stop being a Ranger myself, but I had to. I lost my powers," Tommy said sympathetically.

"It didn't happen to you once. It happened twice," Kim pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "It did. It was devastating both times, but you told me I'd always be one of you. That made me feel so much better."

"Look at you now. You're the White Ranger. You're the team leader too," she said, sniffling.

"I know. No matter what happens, Kim, you will always be a Ranger in our eyes, especially mine. Next to my parents, you're the most important person in my life. I will risk it to protect you," he assured very gently.

She choked back a sob. "You're the most important in my life too. Next to my parents and stepfather, that is. Even if I end up not being a Ranger anymore, I'd still risk my life to protect you."

Tommy and Kim hugged tightly. They breathed in each other's scents. Her body stopped trembling completely. They pulled back to kiss. It went softly at first, but it became passionate quickly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He proceeded to trace every inch of it. He heard her groan in ecstasy. He trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. He nibbled on it gently. He increased the pressure. She grabbed his shoulders as if trying to keep herself from falling into the abyss. Their hearts pounded against their chests.

"Tommy, make love to me," she whispered huskily.

He traced her ear with his tongue. "Your wish is my command."

Tommy captured his girlfriend's lips in a possessive kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth in which it touched hers. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. Their hearts beat even faster than they did a second ago. Electricity coursed through their veins at a rapid rate. Their tongues dueled for control.

He laid her down on the blanket, slipping in between her legs. He pulled away and looked down at her with much intensity. He kissed her jaw. He went down to her neck to plant hungry kisses along. She leaned her head back, a pleasurable moan leaving her mouth. He traveled to her pulse point to suck on it. She moaned again, grabbing his shoulders so tightly that it seemed that she would tear his white t-shirt.

She winced painfully at his biting down on her neck. She sighed in relief at the pain leaving quickly. She had no doubt she'd have a mark there the next morning, but she didn't care. What mattered was she was with him right now and that nothing could keep them apart. She touched his head to give it a gentle tap. He pulled away from her neck to kiss her once more. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and began moving it upward. Tommy broke the kiss. He raised his arms, which allowed her to remove it and toss it aside. He unbuttoned her pink blouse. He removed it once he got it open. He resumed kissing her.

Kim slid her arms around her boyfriend's neck. She pulled him down on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows in which he kept her from putting too much weight on herself. Her tongue entered his mouth, and he emitted a loud groan when it touched his. A fierce battle of tongues came soon afterward. Her hands wandered over his body, tracing every muscle that lined it.

"Kim, my graceful crane," Tommy moaned softly.

"Tommy, my glorious falcon," Kim whispered, her voice showing much huskiness.

He kissed down to the valley between her breasts. He buried his face there and licked at it. She gasped pleasurably as she grabbed at his hair. She appeared ready to pull it out. He returned to her lips for another kiss. He reached behind her and touched her black bra clasp. He managed to get it undone and pulled it off. He threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. He touched her breasts. He rolled her nipples in his hands, making them harden. She whimpered in a soft manner, her body becoming tense.

He planted a trail of kisses to her chest. He took the left breast into his mouth and rolled the nipple with his tongue. She let out a pleasurable scream, and her back arched greatly. He gazed up at her, a smile crossing his lips. He turned toward the right breast to give it with the same amount of attention. A whimper escaped her mouth, her back making another arch. The familiar fire started to build within her veins. So did it in his.

Kim sighed in ecstasy as Tommy kissed down to her stomach. She closed her eyes when he dipped his tongue into her navel. Her breathing came out in shudders. She felt him capture her lips in another kiss. His hands wandered all over her body, the skin breaking out in goosebumps. He yelled in surprise when she pushed him back. He looked at her warily, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"It's my turn now," Kim said seductively as she sat up. "You're not going anywhere."

Kim kissed Tommy's jaw hungrily. She made her way to his neck. She alternated between licking at and sucking on it. She slid her hands over his body so slowly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. Tommy sighed ecstatically, sliding his hands into her hair. Kim planted kisses on his chest after he laid his hands on her neck. She sucked at the spot over his heart. She rubbed his nipples with her thumbs, hardening them. She brought her lips to the right nipple to take it into her mouth.

He growled intensely as his girlfriend rolled his nipple with her tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on her hair. It became so tight that he looked as if he were about to pull it out. The fire inside him was building to a strong point. He believed he would explode any minute. He had little doubt she was the same way.

Kim looked at the left nipple and lavished it with the same amount of attention. Tommy let out another intense growl. He touched her head, giving it a gentle tap. She pulled away and kissed him once more. The tongues engaged in a dance. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go. He moved one hand to the small of her back and laid her down.

He broke the kiss and looked down at the bow-tied strings on her white pants. He untied them in a slow manner. She giggled as she could tell he was teasing her. He finished that and grabbed the waistband. He pulled them and her blue underwear down. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them. He tossed them aside.

She saw the large bulge in his tan pants. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Her hands undid the button and zipper. She pushed them and his blue underwear down. He helped her get them off. His cock sprung forward, and she swallowed hard. She looked toward him, her breathing coming out in shudders. He reached for his pants to get a condom, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Not tonight. I want to feel all of you," she whispered.

He nodded at her. "Okay."

Tommy balanced himself on his elbows while staring down at Kim. He took slow yet even breaths. He kissed her as he aligned himself at her entrance. He slid inside her until he was sheathed to the hilt. He didn't move, wanting to savor being there.

He started moving in and out of her. She moaned with every thrust as she lifted her hips in meeting each one. They kissed passionately as their hands wandered and groped. Their tongues tried to dominate each other. He felt his body tighten with each thrust. He kissed her jaw and neck hungrily. Her moans were like music to his ears.

The falcon moved between licking at and sucking on the crane's neck. The skin tingled beneath his lips. He gave her butt a hard squeeze, which caused her to groan. His lips went to her earlobe to nibble on it gently. She whimpered when he touched her breasts and pinched the nipples. An ecstatic scream left her mouth as he took a nipple into his mouth to suck on it. Her boyfriend repeated his actions with the other.

She pressed another kiss to his lips after bringing his head upward. She made her way to his ear and traced it with her tongue. He groaned loudly, his hands going to her shoulders. She went down to his chest to suck at the spot over his heart. She looked up at him and teased his nipples with her thumbs. A throaty groan came from him. She took a nipple into her mouth. She rolled it with her tongue. He growled intensely, anchoring her head to him. He got louder as she focused her attention on his other nipple.

Tommy sat up with a loud hiss. He jerked his girlfriend into his lap and kissed her hard. One hand slid into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. He kissed her neck hungrily, causing her to lean her head to the side. She kissed him again after he pulled back. She went to his ear to run her tongue over it. He let out a loud groan, moving his hands to her shoulders.

She kissed him once more. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She balanced herself on her knees. She started to move up and down on him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. He grabbed her hips to move her on him. He met her movements with his. She nuzzled his jaw before licking at it. She planted kisses along it.

Her hands moved downward to his chest. She rolled his nipples in them. He let out a throaty groan. She moved her hands over his body while smothering his neck with hungry kisses. He growled intensely, and his hands grabbed at her head. The fire climbed higher within him. He had no doubt it was doing the same in her.

Kim captured her boyfriend's lips in a hard kiss. He decided he didn't want to be sitting up anymore. He pushed her on her back with a loud growl. He upped the intensity and speed of his thrusts. The fire in him was near its peak. He slid a hand between them and massaged her clit. She moaned in pleasure and slipped her hands into his hair.

"I can't hold on much longer, Kim," he groaned, his body becoming tighter with each passing second.

"Neither can I, Tommy," she responded, letting out a loud whimper. "Neither can I."

The falcon and the crane kissed passionately, their arms going around each other. He thrusted faster and harder into her. They were almost at their climax. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't hear the fire crackling. They couldn't feel its heat either. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tommy came and released himself into Kim. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies trembled uncontrollably. They started to come back to reality. They breathed hard as their heartbeats became normal. She caressed his cheek.

"That was so unbelievable," Kim whispered in a loving voice.

He swallowed hard. "It sure was."

Tommy kissed Kim tenderly and laid his head on her chest. She stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other.

"I love this cabin. It gives us so much privacy," she said warmly and blinked three times.

"So does the Command Center. Unlike this place, it has a measure of safety," he pointed out.

"I know. Both places are peaceful, but I like the cabin better. We are surrounded by a forest. It has a lake too. Both are very beautiful," Kim commented. "So is the desert."

"None of those places will ever be as beautiful as you are," Tommy said, taking his head off her chest to look at her.

"Thanks for saying that," Kim said in sweetness. "I would've grabbed you in a headlock and held you there until you said that." She smirked.

"Ha! That doesn't scare me!" Tommy retorted smugly.

"You should be. I'm the queen of mean," Kim replied with great pride.

"What you really are is the queen of shopping," Tommy said, pointing his finger in her face.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" Kim said, giggling.

"You sure are," Tommy commented, winking at her.

The lovebirds shared three sweet kisses. They rubbed noses before pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm glad we have the entire weekend to be together. We can make love as much as we want," Tommy said happily.

"I know, Handsome," Kim commented, sighing quietly. "Despite the possibility of a monster attack, I'm determined to savor our time here."

Tommy ran his finger up and down her nose. "So am I, Beautiful."

"Great," Kim answered, a big smile crossing her face. "Right now, I'm ready to get it on again." She kissed the spot underneath his ear.

"I'm all for that," Tommy whispered and started kissing her neck. He started licking at it. "I love you."

Kim moaned in a quiet manner. "I love you too."

Tommy kissed his way to Kim's lips. He plunged his tongue into her mouth. His cock became hard as he moved within her. She moaned in excitement as her arms went around his neck. Despite the uncertainty of the war, they could turn to passionate moments like this for comfort. Nothing could take them away as they would always be a part of them.

THE END


End file.
